classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil
History Neil is the last of the seven to join the group. Outside of the opening sequence, Neil is first seen on a billboard ad in Chaos 103 before the heroes or Cronus find him. The team later sees his image on an ad on the side of a bus before meeting him. His name is first mentioned by Hera who advises the others that he's "not exactly" an invincible warrior, but he does have qualities that are "unique." His mentor Aphrodite was supposed to bring him to the school but either forgot or didn't bother, instead advising the heroes that he was "having fun in the city somewhere." Aphrodite didn't know exactly where he was, so instead she sent the heroes to see the Oracle. After speaking to the Oracle the heroes find him at a photo shoot at the train yard, but Cronus finds Neil first and convinces the model to come with him while the heroes fight Cronus' giants in which they end up defeating. The group originally laugh at the idea of him being a hero because he is a model, and even Cronus remarks that he doesn't seem like "the hero type" and "the gods must be crazy." After all Neil is a direct descendent of Narcissus. After the heroes fight Cronus and fill him in, he joins the team. His reflection hitting Jay's PMR later gives Odie the idea which helps stop Cronus from taking over the world. Bio Neil is generally more focused on his physical appearance than on battling Cronus and his emissaries, though Neil argues that he has reason to be. He is exceptionally handsome and knows it, as he works as a freelance model and has his photos plastered all over New Olympia. He always has a monogrammed three-paneled mirror on hand, which includes an autographed picture of himself that flips out of the middle mirror. Neil considers himself to be quite cultured and an all around fashion expert, and is easily upset if his clothes become dirty or spotted. He is notorious for being late and is also obsessed with horror films focused on vampires and werewolves. Despite his self-centered attitude, Neil does care deeply for his friends and will do whatever he can to help them when they need him most, even if it means putting aside the well-being of his hair. In Forget Me Not he gives up his shoes and shirt to Charon to save his friends. Powers Neil is extremely lucky, which helps the team defeat powerful foes, as well as helping him with minor things like always winning coin tosses and board games. Neil generally does not wield a weapon, much to his annoyance, but is usually able to use weapons like tasers and Hecate's torches with great effect, likely because of his natural luck. In Cronus Vanquished his luck lets him defeat Cronus using Jay's shield despite not really knowing how to use it. Despite his general lack of enthusiasm for exercise, he often helps Herry with lifting and moving heavy things, and he can use a bow an arrow just as well as Archie, Jay, Theresa and Herry, as shown in Make-up Exam. Neil is often used as a distraction or bait for enemies, for example with Thanatos in Cronus Vanquished and Talos in Many Happy Returns. Physical Appearance * Neil's Outfits Neil has tanned skin, blue eyes, medium-length blonde hair with streaks and a winning smile. He is taller and much more muscular compared to Archie, Jay and Odie, but is slightly shorter and less buff than Harry. He prefers wearing designer clothes and claims in Star Quality that as a toddler he discovered he was "actually allergic to clothes without designer labels." His regular outfit consists of a black and white t-shirt and matching wristband with black jeans and black and white sneakers. In Forget Me Not he claims the shoes are vintage and the shirt is expensive silk. Strangely enough he willingly rips his shirt open in Face Off while competing with Adonis, but replaces it with an identical one moments later. Season One in Chaos 103, Neil nearly sided with Cronus, believing the God to be a top agent in the entertainment industry before the Olympians got to him. In Sibling Rivalry, Neil was captured by the Gorgons, Stheno and Euryale, after defeating their sister Medusa by accident and allowing her to be captured. Neil was temporarily shipwrecked with Jay and Odie during the events of The Odie-sey. In Bows and Eros, Neil helped Jay save the rest of the team after they became infected by the hate that Eros was spreading. In Road to Hades, he was turned to stone for a brief period after failing to follow Persephone's instructions about staying on the path to the Plains of Asphodel. He later returns to normal when Archie and Atlanta drop him onto the path after carrying him. Neil acted as a 'sacrifice' to get Talos's attention in Many Happy Returns after being convinced by the team that it made him very brave and heroic. Season Two In Cronus Vanquished, Neil defeats Cronus by reflecting his own power back at him using Jay's shield. In Sybaris Fountain, he finds himself very capable against Sybaris' vampire minions using a water gun filled with holy water. In Golden Boy, he get's the Midas touch because of his selfishness. He turns Herry, Odie, And Atalanta to gold. He starts to be less selfish. He turns Cronus to gold as well. His curse gets lifted and everyone that turns to gold turns back. Personal Info Neil's family is never seen or mentioned, though he does reference having a mother who is alive in Man's Worst Enemy. He is good friends with all of the heroes and is usually seen hanging out with Herry and Odie in his spare time. Neil wants to prove to the team that he is a hero. He tends to be rather blunt, has a high opinion of himself, and is easily startled. He often alternates between being very cheerful and enthusiastic and being uninterested or sarcastic about whatever is happening. Neil loves to dance and party as seen in Many Happy Returns and Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself. He emits a high-pitched girlish scream when frightened, his worst fear is, not surprisingly, becoming bald, gaining weight and developing skin problems, as shown in Graes Anatomy. He also snores quite loudly when he sleeps to the irritation of the other heroes, but also expresses frustration with Herry and Archie's snoring in Dreamweaver. Neil is sometimes chastised by the other team members, especially Jay and Archie, for being selfish, uncaring, lazy, cowardly or having a bad attitude. In Cronus Vanquished he doesn't seem alarmed at Archie being kidnapped by Thanatos and simply says it's "not a good thing." In Breathtaking Beauty he upset Odie by messaging him with a fake profile of a girl using a movie star's photo to make Odie believe that 'she' was interested in him. Atlanta scolds him in Golden Boy about not caring for anybody other than himself, which is also why the goddess Nemesis curses him. He expresses interest in girls during Make-up Exam, Golden Boy, Dreamweaver and other episodes, although his interactions or dates with them always end badly, usually due to him being self-centered. Despite all of this, he expresses shock at being "dumped" by Echo in The Last Word. Trivia *Neil is the only member of the team to have met Cronus before meeting any of the other heroes or Gods. * In The Game Plan, Neil is shown wearing red briefs. * Neil is not shy about his body. In his modelling shoots he has been shown to pose shirtless, wearing white underwear and tight blue jeans. He was also photographed wearing nothing but a loincloth in Sibling Rivalry. In The Last Word when he thinks somebody is in the bathroom while he's showering, he pulls back the shower cloth without covering himself. He has also wandered the Brownstone wearing nothing but a towel. * Neil wears green monogrammed pajamas and a matching green eye mask to bed. * In Chaos 103, he claims he always looks good in a swimsuit. *Neil is shown to be not a very good singer in The Last Word. * In Cronus Vanquished, he says that the Brownstone is a 'dump'. * Aphrodite remarks that Neil has "good-looking" cheekbones, equal to hers. * He has a desire to be on TV as mentioned multiple times in Star Quality. * Neil is the fourth hero in the series to be aged magically in The Game Plan by Fortuna's game of chance. * Neil states in, Face Off, that he is against hunting and thinks it is cruel, although that was probably only because Adonis had said that he loved to hunt and Neil was trying to avert attention back to himself. * In Star Quality, he implies his "good side" is the view of him from behind when he turns his upper body slightly to the right. * He carries a picture of himself in his jacket pocket in Chaos 103 and autographs it for Cronus, believing him to be a fan at first. * Archie once said that: "The only person Neil loves is Neil". Character‏‎] Category:Male Category:Mortals Category:Main Character Category:Titans Category:Class of the Titans Category:Heroes